


Homecoming

by Jestana



Series: OC-tober 2020 [12]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Kitt and Ezra chat as they head to the Catacombs.
Relationships: Hunter/Finnegan Kazimir/Ezra Lyon, Nonbinary Hunter/Finnegan Kazimir/Ezra Lyon
Series: OC-tober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948747
Kudos: 1





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OC-tober 2020. The prompt was 'drip'.

"When I first came down to the Catacombs, the sound of the water was annoying," Kitt remarked to their companion.

Ezra glanced at them with a raised eyebrow. "I take it that isn't the case anymore?"

"Nope." Smiling, Kitt took Ezra's hand and lifted it to their lips to brush a kiss across the back. "It means I'm almost home." They winked. "Well, one of them."

Laughing, Ezra tugged them close for a warm kiss. "You're as much a romantic as Finn."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Finn asked, his voice startling them.

Kitt smiled and stepped forward to kiss him, warm and playful. "I don't think so and I'm sure Ezra agrees."

"Of course I do." Ezra smiled as he greeted Finn with a kiss, too. "It just means twice as many romantic gestures as before."

Finn raised his eyebrows and glanced at Kitt slyly. "Perhaps we should team up."

"Perhaps we should." Kitt kissed Finn again, deeper and hungrier. "For now, let's just go to bed."

They received no argument from either of their lovers as they headed to Finn's bedroom together.


End file.
